Electronic products for playing multimedia become more and more popular. For instance, ordinary VCD players and DVD players can play many kinds of multimedia formats like AVI, MOV, MPG, JPG, and so on. Existent DVD players provide some basic functions such as play, reverse, forward, stop, and so on.
A video disc, especially a DVD disc, stores a large amount of video content. Therefore, some users won't play the whole video disc in proper sequence from beginning to end. They will first play a section of video and then jump to another section in which they are interested.
In conventional DVD players, however, the normal play function can't be used together with the fast play function. A user needs to interrupt normal play of a DVD disc for fast play to look up other video sections. The mood for enjoying a movie is thus interrupted, hence affecting the entertainment effect.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to propose a digital video multiplex processing method and device to solve the above problems in prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital video multiplex processing method and device and, more particularly, to a method and device capable of simultaneously performing fast play to look up other sections of a video medium (e.g., a VCD disc or a DVD disc) when playing the video medium.
2. Description of Related Art